


Let's Do It Again

by booksindalibrary



Series: KHR One Shots & Works [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8059, M/M, Yamamoto make up your fucking mind, Yaoi, i blame noodle for this, oh god guys keep it in your pants, poor widdle Gokudera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksindalibrary/pseuds/booksindalibrary
Summary: Gokudera made a mistake, but maybe it wasn't a bad one.





	Let's Do It Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Yamamoto was absent again, and Tsuna was getting worried. Gokudera silently cursed the fool for worrying Juudaime – he ignored the fact he was the cause – and said reassuringly, “Juudaime, don't worry, I'm sure he's _fine._ ”

“But he's been away for a week. He hasn't told us anything.” Tsuna bit on his nail, looking anxious. Fuck, baseball idiot, what were you playing at?

“Do you know anything?” He asked, and Gokudera denied it. Of course he did. He didn't like Yamamoto, still couldn't over the resentment he had felt right up until their trip to the future, but he wasn't going to spill.

Because spilling meant admitting something, and fuck Gokudera couldn't say it. Not after being shot down.

“Let's go to Takesushi,” Tsuna decided. And Gokudera had to go, because he was the boss.

* * *

“Is Yamamoto around?” Tsuna blurted out on arrival.

Tsuyoshi frowned. “I thought he was with you? He hasn't been around for a week.” Then he started looking nearly as anxious as Tsuna, which was saying something.

And then they were talking, Gokudera tuning them out. The baseball idiot was fine, surely. He was strong enough to survive – surely?

 _I know I'm lying when I think like that,_ Gokudera scolded himself. Dammit, where did he go? It was just one fucking kiss, he hadn't gone any further, Yamamoto had made it clear, oh so fucking clear, he wasn't interested. Yeah, Gokudera got that. He liked girls, he was not interested.

Tsuna said farewell and left, Gokudera following automatically. And when Tsuna asked him again, desperate for an answer, it hurt to know he couldn't tell.

It hurt. So much. He was destroying his Family, his newly-found family with this. He couldn't keep it in his pants, and now he was ruining the only real Family he had and could look at without vomiting on the ground. His Sky's Rain was being driven away, his actions making things worse, why couldn't he keep a proper family?

He slumped over as soon as he was free from Juudaime's gaze, lighting up another cigarette. He ignored the looks he got from the other people; he was so over it. He couldn't wait until they all find out he's so totally gay for Yamamoto – the fan club he has would probably collapse inward or at least try to take out Yamamoto. Didn't change the fact he was gay.

He was at his apartment door, walking past the person sleeping there. He didn't look as he kicked, only for a hand to snatch at his foot, blocking the strike.

“Maa, Gokudera, is that any way to treat your crush?” Yamamoto smiled sleepily, rubbing an eye. “I've been waiting; where have you been?”

Gokudera instantly exploded. “You baseball idiot, worrying Juudaime like that, you fucking stupid Rain, announcing shit like that, are you taking me lightly you bastard-”

“There he is,” Yamamoto smiled again, standing and taking the key from his hand, opening the door for him. “Anyway, we gonna talk about what happened or what?”

Gokudera paused. “I'll take the 'or what' option.”

Yamamoto's grin widened. “Are you sure you want to do this outside?”

Gokudera eyed him suspiciously. “Do what?”

Yamamoto shrugged. “You'll have to find out.” He entered, kicking off his shoes and stretching. “I'm surprised there aren't any shrines,” he commented.

“You bastard, stop-”

“I'm not mocking you.” Yamamoto looked dead serious as Gokudera glared back. “I'm serious. I'm not.”

“Then where the hell were you for the past week?”

“I was – wait, did you just lock the door?”

“Yeah. Problem?”

“Uh, you aren't... _planning_ -”

“Fuck! No, you idiot, I'm just taking precautions. I always do. I've spent too long trying to avoid getting killed, I won't start now.”

“...Good to know? Anyway, about the kiss-”

“Later. I'm hungry.”

“But this is important.”

“It can wait, baseball idiot.”

“But-”

“No. I'm doing this. Sushi ain't enough for me.”

“But-”

“Fucking _no-_ ”

“I want to kiss you again,” Yamamoto blurted out, the words tumbling out so fast Gokudera barely understood. He did a double take. “Huh?”

“Oh, come on, Gokudera. You aren't scared, are you?”

“...No? You bastard, you can't just-”

“Like you did, you mean?”

“Yeah. I'm an exception. Don't copy my moves.”

“...Live with it. I like your moves.” Yamamoto shrugged, then grinned. “So how about it?”

Gokudera had no choice but to accept.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Gokudera kisses Yamamoto one day and Yamamoto pushes him away and then leaves. Yamamoto doesn't go to school for a week. When Tsuna and Gokudera go to Takesushi, Tsuyoshi tells them that he hasn't seen Yamamoto in a few days and thought he was with them. Tsuna gets worried and asks Gokudera if he knows what happened. Gokudera feels terrible because he might have broken his family by driving away his Sky's rain. That night Gokudera goes back to his apartment to find Yamamoto sleeping in a sitting position right outside his door. (You decide what happens next)


End file.
